


Brain Damage

by MarthaBug0192



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Brain Damage, Caretaking, Dementia, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Memory Loss, Mother-Son Relationship, Panic Attacks, Poor Barry, Porn with Feelings, Protective Caitlin Snow, Protective Joe West, Restraints, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaBug0192/pseuds/MarthaBug0192
Summary: Sick restraints caretaking diapers check ups feeding bathing and mental problems and the usual. Tag requests open.When Cisco wakes up, the team discovers the delta waves have depleted his functioning and memory and he is in a concussive  state. He depends on the care of his teammates especially Caitlin and Joe as he heals, but if there's one thing he knows, it's that Harry is not right.Slight Mrs. Ramon Drama fluff sick fic CaitlinxCisco sick Cisco cute Cisco and Daddy Joe and Barry fluff and caretaking therefore some warnings apply, your basic whomp and evil Harry doesn't help. and at some point I'll probably throw something m-rated in here because I'm an oaf who ruins all of my stories with something sexual so I'll go ahead and give this a big M and a beautiful tag list.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon & Joe West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon/Joe West, cisco moth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Brain Damage

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a request, this is my idea however I'm not sure where I'm taking it and if anyone has requests or anything they want to see please tell me and I can incorporate it here. This will probably be like my other stories and at some point Caitlin and Cisco will be a thing (caretaking) and with Joe and Barry so I don't really have any expectations and warnings will apply. Please comment and tell me what you think so I can gauge it better than my previous stories and do more of what people like. 
> 
> I'm a huge Cisco fan and I'm finally able to open up and confidently right about other flash characters so requests will be a lot easier. Gmail me privately at Marthaplayer03 or just comment here.

"He's losing higher brain function."

Cisco's scream rang through the cortex. He was hunched, face tucked in his aching hands. His shoulder trembled at the speed of light when Caitlin rubbed it.

Joe picked the glasses up off the floor in silent support and place them on the counter. He turned to comfort Barry who was shaking with his own hands clasped in front of his face.

Cisco peeled one side of his face out. His eyes followed the sound of a man rambling about his mother and how something was his fault, but what. The saliva sputtered in Cisco's mouth as he trembled in an attempt to say something, say anything to the man or to the woman whose hair was draping slightly along his back every time she came forward to massage his shoulder. 

"Cisco?"

With his hands tucked at his neck and chest, he scoped the room. He was surrounded by three amused stares that burned harder than the silence. "W..h..w...wh-"

Joe stepped forward. He announced for the team, "Who." Who are you? Who am I and where am I?

Cisco turned his head and found Joe's teary gaze. Before he could Wonder why this man was so upset, his own shaky eyes began to well up. His chin trembling even harder now. He tried to calm down, now looking up at the woman who was grabbing his arm. She was hovered over him, and despite how loud she spoke and how quickly she moved, he knew that she was just trying to help. But with what, and how? Cisco glanced down at her hand then back up to her eyes. Who?

"Cisco," she beamed, "can you hear me?"

He scoped around the ceiling, his eyes bouncing off a few of the dimmed lights. Then down to his clothes, these odd cords flowing from his shirt, the pants he seriously does not remember deciding on that morning, how sweetly cold they were becoming. The middle was so dark compared to his pant legs, moist and sticky with a slight… tingle or burn.

"Can you understand me?" 

The cords were being tugged off of him. Before his open fist could dart around to try to grab them or he could get them out of Caitlin's hands.

"Cisco."

A new voice blurted, "Cisco?"

Cisco tried to follow the sound and ended up at Caitlin. A couple of tears screamed as he clenched his head and muttered in confusion. His brain was trying to make connections, and these weren't the right ones, oh God there was something wrong.

Joe disappeared, earning a gasp from Cisco when he felt a larger hand on his hot trembling back.

Caitlin was now in front of Cisco. Up to his side came a large cart, with fancy looking materials scattered across it and a few objects he's recalled seeing in a doctor's office before. 

From behind him as the hand rubbed his back, "Cisco. Things will be alright, you are going to get a check-up." With emphasis on the Cisco. "Caitlin here is going to get you taken care of."

Caitlin gently grabbed Cisco by the wrists and lowered his hands off of his head and down flat to his sides out of the way. 

The younger man's hand wrapped around Caitlin's. "Cait…" came out in a weak breath and his mouth moved with a silent "lin".

She usually isn't used to goopy displays of affection, as they are unprofessional and smothering. But for Cisco, she held on a little bit tighter. Her thumb easily brushed along his knuckle and a part of her didn't want to turn away from him just yet.

A man bolted up from a chair in the corner. "Cisco."

Cisco muttered at him, something he actually wasn't sure of himself, as he watched the man spring closer to him.

Caitlin tried to whisper, "There's Barry. Bestest buddy?"

Barry reached his arm out and blinked away a few soft tears so that Cisco could stare straight through. "C'mon, Cisco."

Cisco exchanged glances with everyone at least twice. He wanted to trust them but he didn't know how to trust, barely even knew how to think. His hand trembled, struggling to squeeze her hand, and his free thumb gradually slipped into his mouth.

Barry lower back into his chair with his hands clasped. He didn't take his eyes off Cisco as he asked Caitlin, "What's wrong with him? What's going on?" This is the first time he's ever seen someone lucid dream - was that the term for it? - with a pair of glasses and trigger metahuman powers.

Joe choked down tears. "He's lost his memory and it appears he…"

Caitlin said, blindly fishing around the tray, "He's lost all higher brain function and his memory and coordination seems to be corrupted from the overexposure to the delta waves."

Joe came forward to make sure he was in Cisco's field of vision. Squeezing Cisco's back, the way he used to do with Iris when putting her to sleep after a sad Disney movie or to help younger Barry cope when his sad spells would make him nearly dizzy. His mouth would tremble when Cisco's did, he never thought Cisco could get any more innocent and this was the kind of naivety he didn't deserve or even comprehend.

Barry grasped the sides of his chair, ready to go by Cisco's side even though he couldn't stand. He watched Caitlin methodically take Cisco's temperature by ear and temporal scan, and grimaced at Cisco's squirming when Caitlin ordered Joe to gently handle Cisco's head. 

She knelt in front of Cisco. Quietly demanding him to look at her while thumbing a light teal stick. A bright flash darted across his face. His face clenched and one eye fluttered, and the brown of his other eye was nearly eclipsed by his pupil. 

"He's slightly responsive to light. Right eye fully dilated." 

"So," Barry said, "like a concussion?"

Joe, "But with brain waves?"

Cisco shrieked under his breath. Clasping his face, tugging on Caitlin, beginning to slide forward.

She ordered, "Let's lay him down!"

Joe nodded. Each of them wrapped an arm underneath Cisco's underarms, Joe supporting Cisco's back with Cisco's head in his upper arm, and Caitlin lightly pushing him down. As Caitlin placed Cisco's head down straight, Barry zoomed over to position a cervical pillow under his neck.

Caitlin turned around for a blood pressure cuff, before taking a big whiff and turning back around. Joe wasn't fazed, it's something he dealt with more often than he should have through his parenting, and on the other hand, Barry was looking to the side to try to avoid the odor while being at Cisco's side.

She said, quickly placing her hand on his belly to hold him down, "Let's get you clean before anything else."

Everyone lowered their eyes in a dumb relief. None of them were ready for a check up and watching Caitlin put him through a brain scan after all of this was definitely too much for Joe and Barry.

With Joe's help situating Cisco, Caitlin pulled a long strap out from the sides of the examination table and put a clip on it so she could readjust it later for some movement, before bringing it's around Cisco's tummy and snapping him in.

"I," Joe muttered, with one of those fancy Star Labs sweaters in mind, "never saw where you keep any of the clothes around here…?" 

Caitlin headed towards a long cabinet around the corner and Joe hurried along.

Barry cringed towards the strap, it was a little flexible but laying down heavily was making a light indent on Cisco's tummy. "You're gonna be alright, bud." .

Caitlin returned with a crinkly object, a soft wrapper covered in blue swirls. Under it a thin green pack of wet wipes and around her arm a throw blanket and PVC mat. Behind her was Joe, hugging a pile of clothing that he picked out is Cisco's size in mind.

She flipped up a table and put it at Cisco's side, the top pulled up out of his reach. Cisco was done tearing up but was slightly frantic, brushing his hands all over the table, staring at the objects Caitlin was putting down.

"Let him touch,” Joe insisted. Putting the clothes down where Cisco could drag his fingers along all the folds.

Cisco momentarily tried to push his finger between the shirt and pants, clenching his teeth at the sensation of the swaddling coldness as his fingertip disappeared. Then he turned his head and shoulders the other way.

Barry was about to flash and get Cisco's pants off, before Caitlin stop him. She told him that they better go slow. In a way Cisco could comprehend and cope with.

Joe politely excused himself for Cisco's modesty. Barry agreed that he himself should wait outside the room. Then Joe stopped. "Unless you'll need help?"

"That might be necessary." And quite appreciated.

Barry fidgeted near the door while Joe came over. Caitlin ordered him to maintain Cisco and control the clip on the strap. She wrapped her arm under Cisco's knee and her other hand on his torso for support. Joe followed in suit but with his hand on top of Cisco's hand. Joe nodded and she said, "Okay, let's lift your legs. 1…2…" On 3, his knees were bent up towards his chest with his feet slightly elevated, Joe and Caitlin hovered over him.

His eyes grew wide. A wave of disorientation slowly washed the color from his face. He started muttering and shrieking under his breath, waving his arms out to the side and grabbing at their clothes. "Oooohh…" Weakly flailing his legs and hips.

Barry raced over. He fumbled around the pile for the PVC mat and stuffed it under each side of Cisco whenever his hips moved upwards. Loudly, seriously, "Cisco. C'mon."

He clenched Joe's tie and became almost still, besides for a twitching leg. He gave doe eyes to Barry and blubbered with his lips.

Barry returned an apologetic stare. But he stayed firm. "We know you're scared. We're trying to help."

Meanwhile they put his feet down with his knees bent up. Joe gently pried the younger man's hand away and placed it downward onto his tummy, and held it tenderly. "Caitlin here is going to change you into some clean clothes. Me and Barry are going to help." His voice shaking again, eyes about watery


End file.
